


A Different Kind of Performance

by EverTheFool



Series: A Fool's Porn Collection [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Coming Untouched, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Large Cock, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Omega Jaskier | Dandelion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverTheFool/pseuds/EverTheFool
Summary: Omega Jaskier walks into a bar and Geralt has a plan to fuck him.----"I bet you knew exactly what was going to happen when you walked into this bar. No self-respecting un-mated Omega would waltz into an Alpha bar if they weren't looking to have their greedy little hole filled." Jaskier can only whimper in response to the words growled against his ear.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: A Fool's Porn Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920154
Comments: 16
Kudos: 440





	A Different Kind of Performance

All heads in the bar turn as the Omega walks into the bar, Geralt's included. Even without his scent, sweet like honey and wildflowers, he would be immediately apparent. He's all bright and innocent, standing out like a buttercup in a swamp.

He's wearing some sort of sheer top that is barely covered by an undone doublet and breaches that are slung low on his hips curved the generous swell of his ass. He looks like sex on legs and Geralt can't help the immediate desire to fuck him senseless and full of come.

Unfortunately, this is an Alpha bar and it's obvious that the rest of room was having the same thoughts. It's a wonder the Omega doesn't notice as the entire room is flooded with the smell of Alpha arousal.

Geralt isn't one to have his prize taken from him by some lower class farmer, and even as he stands and strolls to the bar where the Omega stands, he has a plan.

He smells even sweeter from up close and Geralt has to fight the urge to dip his nose towards the scent gland under his jaw. He approaches from behind, tuning into the Omega's conversation as he gets closer.

"Well ain't you a pretty young thing. What's a ripe Omega like you doing in a place like this?" The Alpha in front of the Omega leans in close, resting one arm on the bar to cage him in and cow him into submission.

"I am Jaskier the traveling bard, come to grace this wonderful establishment with my presence and entertainment." Geralt can't see the Omega's face, but he sounds too bright and cheerful for the poorly lit bar he must have wandered into by accident.

"Oh I can think of plenty of ways for you to _entertain_ us." The Alpha's leer is salacious and Geralt would find it disgusting if he wasn't thinking the exact same thing. The Alpha's free hand comes up to rest on Jaskier's hip, tugging him closer into the Alpha's body and slipping around towards his ass. Geralt feels the growl building in his chest that he can barely rein in. Already he feels possessive of the Omega. Already he is imagining that tight ass split open by his cock and the bard's lovely voice screaming his name.

The Omega barely seems to notice the Alpha's advances. He laughs and continues rambling, "I have some lovely new ballads I was hoping to try out. Could you point me to the owner?"

"Enough talk. I think it's time a real Alpha put you in your place, bred you and claimed you like the Omega whore you are." Geralt can see how the Alpha's grip has tightened on Jaskier's hip pulling their hips flush together.

It's this that seems to finally make the Omega realize the position he's in. His sweet honey-tinted scent rapidly starts to sour and he starts to struggle within the cage of the Alpha's arms.

"Ah, I'm sorry there's seems to have been some sort of misunderstanding. I'm not a whore, I'm a bard." The fear scent gets stronger.

"Doesn't matter, all you Omega's are the same. Just a bitch to breed." The Alpha leans in even closer, clearly going for the bard's scent gland.

This time, Geralt doesn't stop the growl in his chest. Both Alpha and Omega freeze. "This one's with me."

The Alpha looks up, clearly prepared to argue, but he pales when he's see Geralt. He's taller than all of the humans in the room, broader too, and clearly a Witcher.

Geralt raises his hand to settle it on Jaskier shoulder, letting his thumb brush against the side of his throat and start to stroke gently. The Alpha flinches in fear and the Omega startles under his touch, but the Alpha retreats and Jaskier settles.

Geralt does his best to seem non-threatening as Jaskier turns to face him. He lets the bard rotate under his hand, but replaces his hand on his shoulder as soon as he's finished moving. "I apologize for intervening, but you looked in need of a hand."

Jaskier ducks his head in submission, before peering up at Geralt through his eyelashes. "Thank you for rescuing me. I had no idea Alphas could be so-- so rude." He's still trembling and stinking of fear, yet Geralt can't stop the way his eyes drop immediately to the bow of his lips. His mind is filled with images of those lips stretched around his cock, with those pretty eyes staring up at him. Can't help imagining shoving him to the ground right here in the middle of the bar and fucking that lovely throat raw. In his breeches, his cock starts to harden.

"Are you alright? You seem pretty shaken up." Geralt forces a gentle tone, knowing the time isn't quite right yet.

"I'll be okay. It's takes more than an idiot Alpha who thinks only with his dick to scare me." The fear scent retreats and Jaskier seems to center himself, fixing the smile back on his face.

"Good to know, I'll be nearby. If you need anything, just ask. The names Geralt." Moving a few steps down the bar, waiting, just knowing that another Alpha would be looking to claim the fragrant Omega in moments.

Jaskier turns back to the bar. He looks so innocent, ordering a drink with his back to the room. Doesn't even notice as another Alpha stalks up behind him until he's pinned to the bar by the man's bulk. The Alpha clearly has his cock fit snugly against the bard's pert little ass.

"I can't believe my luck that a ripe little Omega like you hasn't been claimed yet. It's a wonder no's ones pumped you full of cubs yet." The words are purred against Jaskier's ear.

Geralt feels the growl building in his chest, but he watches, waiting for the next step of his plan to fall into place. Even so, he can't help his white-knuckled grip the edge of the bar watching some two-bit Alpha grind up against _his_ Omega.

The fear scent returns, even stronger than before as Jaskier starts to struggle.

"Leave me alone!"

"Who's going to protect you, it's not like you have an Alpha to defend you. Silly thing, coming into a bar like this, smelling so good."

"I-- I'm not alone. I'm here with-- with my boyfriend." And then Jaskier is meeting his eyes and Geralt's Alpha is purring, even as he releases the growl rumbling in his chest. The Omega still smells like fear, but his bright blue eyes show nothing but relief.

Geralt walks over, scaring the other Alpha away and this time Jaskier is practically crawling into his arms, shaking.

"I'm sorry, I just-- You said--."

"Hush." Geralt presses a finger over the Omega's lips. He can't help but imagine slipping his finger between those pretty red lips, pressing his tongue down, forcing those beautiful lips to stretch around his cock. All in good time.

Jaskier stills, trembling but obedient.

"It's alright. Would you like to scent? It might help you calm down before your performance." And Geralt tries to keep the leer out of his tone when he says performance. Jaskier likely wouldn't approve of the sort of performance he has in mind.

Jaskier nods against his chest, nose already angling towards Geralt's scent gland, letting the calming pheromones Geralt was emitting push out all thoughts of fear.

Geralt curls his arm around the Omega and leads him to the back where there are benches pushed up against the wall. He sits, facing out towards the rest of the bar. Jaskier edges around him, angling for the seat next to him, but Geralt won't have it.

"C'mon, it'll be easier like this." Then he tugs Jaskier forward by the waist and settles the bard on his lap. He settles one of his hands on Jaskier's trim waist and uses the other to tuck Jaskier's face into his gland, focusing on calmness but letting other things slip through in undertones; obedience, trust, …arousal. 

If the bard notices, he doesn't say, only nuzzles in closer, taking deep breaths and after a moment, tentative licks. Geralt hums in approval.

Like this the Omega is splayed over his thighs, pressed tight against Geralt's rapidly hardening cock. Geralt feels as the Omega relaxes into him and lets his hands roam. Starting with soothing strokes down his back, always keeping one hand in his hair to prevent him from leaving the dizzying spell of Alpha musk. But then he lets his hands wander, he sweeps one palm up under Jaskier's shirt, nails grazing lightly and raising goose flesh in their wake.

Then they slip lower, roaming over Jaskier's pert ass, lightly gripping the cheeks to squeeze them, spread them--the Omega only groans softly and presses closer. He rubs over his hole, feeling as Jaskier shudders in his arms but continues to lap at his neck, too engrossed to really notice.

Geralt grins and strips the opened doublet off of the Omega, pleased at how quickly Jaskier became pliant. Jaskier shifts in his lap, unconsciously starting to grind down and Geralt groans at how good it feels. The bard is wanton in his movements, already so hot and ready under his palms.

Without the doublet, Geralt can see how his shirt has gone nearly transparent with sweat, not that it covered all that much to begin with. He slides one hand around to Jaskier's chest, locating the hard nub of a nipple, intent on giving it a sharp tug.

Only there's more to it than that.

Only that saying his nipples were hard as steel would be doubly true.

There's a metal hoop through each nipple and Geralt's mind nearly stops when he feels them. Geralt grins, feels his cock pulse as he imagine tying the bard up with chains through each ring, imagines pulling on them as he shoves his knot in the Omega. "Oh aren't you just full of surprises," his growls against Jaskier's ear, giving the ring a firm tug.

Jaskier jolts in his arms, releasing a wave of arousal, whining and trying to free his nipple from Geralt's grasp without pulling. It does nothing but grind his tiny cock more forcefully into Geralt's abs.

Geralt keeps a firm grip, twisting and rubbing the nub with no mercy. "You're nothing more than a needy slut."

Jaskier shakes his head against Geralt's neck, whimpering like he's trying to defend himself, but his body belies his attempt. His hips roll atop Geralt's cock, sinuous and delectable.

With one hand still playing Jaskier's chest like a skilled musician, Geralt's other hand wander back towards his ass. The room around them is thick with the scent of Alpha lust, but through it he can smell the honey-sweet scent of slick. He rubs at the wet hole through his breeches, letting the slick soak the fabric and darken.

Jaskier moans and pushes his hips back into Geralt's hand. Geralt keeps his touch tortuously light, only just teasing the hole, letting the Omega beg for it with his movements.

Finally, when Jaskier's moans reach a fever pitch, Geralt slips his hand down the back of breeches, making eye contact with the other Alpha's in the room as he does so, making sure that they know that he's won the prize and claimed the pretty little omega thing.

"I bet you knew exactly what was going to happen when you walked into this bar. No self-respecting un-mated Omega would waltz into an Alpha bar if they weren't looking to have their greedy little hole filled." He skirts his finger around the edges of his hole as he speaks and Jaskier tries to wiggle his ass and force Geralt closer. He seems lost in arousal, focused only on being filled, he ducks his heads at Geralt's words but doesn't stop his grinding.

Without fabric between them, Jaskier's skin is hot and soft under Geralt's hands. Everything around his hole is dripping in slick.

When his finger finally presses over the center of the wet rosebud, Jaskier's whole body shudders, his hole fluttering open, trying to suck Geralt's finger inside of its own accord. Jaskier whines and gasps, little whimpers of "please" and "more" falling so beautifully from his lips.

Geralt only continues to play with him, rubbing firmly over his hole, but not pressing inside, reveling in the wanton body in his arms and imagining how good it's going to feel split on his dick.

But Geralt wants him to beg for it first.

With his free hand, he undoes the laces at the back of the breeches, loosening the waist. If Jaskier notices, he doesn't care. He continues grinding his little cock in Geralt's stomach, gasping with every rocking thrust and trying unsuccessfully to push back on Geralt's finger.

And then, " _Alpha please,_ " Jaskier's voice is little more than a whine, but his Alpha is pleased.

Geralt shushes him gently, then slides his breeches over his bottom, exposing his ass to the air, to his fingers, to the other Alpha's in the room.

The air is ripe with the scent of arousal, every eye is locked on them, or rather on Jaskier's wanton writhing and leaking hole.

Jaskier doesn't even seem to have noticed that he's on such blatant display. Around the room, other Alpha's have started pulling their own cock's from their trousers and fisting them as they watch the show.

Finally, Geralt begins circling his fingers around Jaskier's hole again. Just barely dipping his fingers inside before retreating. His hole is so hot and tight, vice-like and soft like velvet. Geralt can't contain his own grown of impatient arousal.

Jaskier's needy gasps echo in his ears as he gets more insistent. So Geralt gives him what he wants, finally beginning to finger fuck him in earnest, two larger than human fingers and unrelenting pressure to his prostate. Jaskier is so wet that his slick drips around Geralt's finger, starting to form a puddle on the floor and Jaskier himself is spilling sounds of pleasure with every thrust so the entire room is filled with the smell and sound of him.

Too soon, Geralt adds a finger from his other hand, feeling as the hole tries to clench around the intrusion before finally accepting it. With both hands he _stretches_ Jaskier's ass wide open. If someone were to try and peer at his ass, and Geralt knows there are plenty people trying, you'd be able to see straight inside to his burning sex.

Geralt's cock is rock hard in his breeches, straining painfully against the seams. And Jaskier keeps grinding his own cock forward into it, with little whimpers every time Geralt rubs against the nub inside him.

When Geralt thinks Jaskier is right on the edge, he pulls his fingers out; loathe to leave the tight wet heat, but more than ready to fill it with something …more substantial.

Jaskier whines at the loss, a pleading note entering his voice " _Alphaa."_ The word sends a shiver down Geralt's spine, a possessive, pleased growl building in his chest. But he ignores Jaskier's attempts to beg and pushes him to stand.

The bard is barely stable on his feet, swaying and trying to lean back in Geralt's lap. Geralt helps him step out of trousers, leaving him clad only in his sheer top, nearly soaked through with sweat and clinging to his chest. The nipple piercing are starkly apparent and Geralt can't help rolling one through his fingers and watching the shiver that races through Jaskier.

Geralt frees his own cock, precum has been steadily leaking from it since he first got Jaskier in his lap and he's almost as wet as Jaskier now. Almost.

He can't resist giving it a single slow stroke as he looks at Jaskier's nearly naked form in front of him. The Omega is beautiful, flushed from his cheeks down to his cock, biting his lips, nipples erect and peeking through his shirt. His eyes are blown completely black and he looks drunk on arousal and so so ready to be fucked.

Geralt groans deep in his chest, spinning Jaskier to face the room and yanking him forward, slowing only to make sure his cock is lined up with his hole.

The first thrust inside feels sinful, slick and hot and still so tight despite the stretching. It feels like velvet and Jaskier moans, loudly and continuously as he sinks down to the hilt. If every pair of eyes wasn't on them before, they certainly are now.

Geralt spreads Jaskier's legs wider over his own thighs, giving the room a clear view of how the girth of his cock is splitting the Omega open.

Jaskier's eyes are lidded and unfocused, he probably doesn't even realize how on display he is. He's shameless, more wanton than a prostitute, tilting his head back onto Geralt's shoulder and reaching one hand down to stroke his cock.

Geralt slaps the hand away, he wants the Omega to come on his knot or not at all. Instead, he runs his hands up Jaskier's torso, scratching lightly at the skin of chest before reaching his nipples.

He pinches and pulls at them from over the chemise, feels Jaskier clench down on him every time he tugs.

Jaskier's little cock bounces untouched against his stomach, leaking as steadily as his hole and painfully red. It's almost cute, it would be dwarfed by the Alpha Witcher cock Geralt has stuffed up his ass.

Geralt tilts his head forward into Jaskier's exposed throat to lick and nip at his scent gland. He smell's divine and he whimpers so pretty as Geralt marks him up.

He may be letting the entire bar watch as he fucked Jaskier senseless, but Jaskier was his now. He sinks his teeth into the gland, nearly deep enough to break skin, but not quite. That can wait until later.

Geralt can feel as his knot starts to swell, urging to him to go faster, forcing all of Witcher strength into slamming Jaskier's body down faster and harder. The pleasure he has been holding back all night is all-encompassing and he chases it with every bit of power he has.

Jaskier is so tight, his ass straining against the knot trying to enter. Geralt only pumps harder, thrusting his hips up to meet Jaskier's body, a growl building in his chest as his balls swell and strain.

Then Jaskier's hole is being speared open and the hot slick flesh is enveloping Geralt's knot.

Geralt roars.

It's divine. Blinding heat and pleasure, crashing over him and dragging him under. There is nothing but the rhythmic clenching of Jaskier's ass as he too comes. Waves of sensation continue to batter him as his cock shoots load after load of come deep in his Omega's hole.

When Geralt's eyes finally open it is to see Jaskier's blissed out face. When his ear's cease ringing, it is Jaskier's whimper's of " _alpha_ " he hears first.

The rest of the room filters in slowly, the smell of the other Alpha's come, the sound of salacious cheers, the sight of pleased and pleasingly jealous men with their eyes still on him.

Geralt ignores them, settles his arms more firmly around Jaskier's waist and stands. Gravity forces his knot deeper and Jaskier and Geralt release twin groans of pleasure. Stepping over the bard's discarded clothes, he carries his nearly unconscious body up to the bar.

The bartender looks pleased, signs of his own release still coating one of his hands, with the other he offers Geralt a key. "For a show like that, the rooms on us." His eyes trail over Jaskier's body, from the prominent nipple rings, to his softening cock, to the way his stomach was starting to distend from the size of Geralt's cock and come. "I can give you something extra too if you're willing to share," he says with a leer.

Geralt only takes the key and retreats up the stairs with his prize.

Jaskier is asleep as Geralt settles them both in the bed, tired out from the sex. Fortunately for Geralt, the Witcher mutations will keep him awake for many hours yet. Just as they'll keep him hard and horny.

Geralt feels his knot start to deflate and the pressure around his cock start to loosen. He pulls out slightly to watch as Jaskier's rim stretches around his girth, being drawn outwards from how tight his hole still is.

Geralt pulls out slowly, until only the head is inside, watches as Jaskier whines in his sleep, then he fucks in deep and hard. He's got a long night of fucking ahead of him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still pretty new to writing porn. Let me know what you think, I haven't decided if I'm going to add more to this one or not yet.
> 
> Also yes, I'm aware this ooc, but forgive me for wanting to write some steamy porn and ignore canon for a bit


End file.
